I Can't Think Straight
by theexperiencewhore
Summary: Summary: Beca and Chloe spends quality time together. And also, smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe walked in straight into Beca's room. Apparently, the brunette got tired of all the death glares her ex-roommate gave her. So she convinced her dad to move her to a single dorm room. How ever did that happen? We'll never know.

"Well remind me to call the dorm maintenance people so I can have my door replaced by a curtain - having seen that it serves no purpose when you're around." Beca snorted at the lack of respect for privacy the redhead possesses.

"Oh shut up! If you wanted privacy, you would've locked it on the first place." the redhead shot back.

"But locking it won't even do the trick. Given that you stole the spare key to my room."

"Hey! If I haven't found it under the doormat, a psycho serial killer might've found it!"

Beca just let herself have a sigh of defeat knowing that she would not win any arguments with the red head. After all, Chloe is Chloe.

"Come on. I got a copy of that movie that I wanna watch with you." Chloe said as she situated herself on top of Beca's bed after placing the DVD in the player.

"Okay. Let me just set the alarm so I know when it's time to kick you out. I have a huge math test tomorrow and you're just gonna distract me all night if you stayed longer after the movie." Beca said as she proceeds to set the alarm on her phone.

"What's the movies title again?" Beca asked.

"I Can't Think Straight," Chloe answered.

* * *

The movie ended with Chloe on Beca's shoulder. Surprisingly, the brunette did not fell asleep and got to watch through the whole movie. This happened partially because she really wanna spend some time with the redhead, and partially because of the movie's contextm which got her hooked for almost 2 hours straight.

"Wow. Now I'm the one who can't think straight," Beca breathes to herself as the credit to the movie rolled.

"What was that?" Chloe asked tilting her head a little to meet the brunette's gaze.

"Uh, nothing." Beca breathes. A gazillion thoughts are being processes in her head right now.

All of her feelings for her redheaded friend, those she tried her hardest to push to the deepest pits of her mind, are hastily resurfacing. She wanted what she just saw in the movie. She wanted a relationship like what the two leads have.

She wanted it with Chloe.

"Well, that was some movie," Chloe was the one who broke the silence first. Fixing her gaze back to the wide screen television on Beca's wall.

"Mmm, yeah." was all the brunette can muster as her brain goes on hyperdrive.

Without the brunette's knowing, the movie had some serious impact on Chloe too. Watching it only intensified her want for the brunette. Although this was her first time watching the movie, she already knew that she love it given the fact that though out the whole movie, she kept on wishing that she and Beca had a story line just like the two lead characters.

"Uh, Beca?" the redhead spoke again looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Beca replied as she looked down to the redhead's eyes through her dorky glasses which unbelievably makes the redhead both adorable and very, very hot.

"I wanna try something."

"What is it?" Beca asked.

"This," The redhead said before she leaned in to kiss Beca on the lips.

Beca's mind went blank. All those thoughts seemed to halt the moment Chloe's lips touches hers. It took seconds before Beca realized what's happening. And of course, what else could help her think straight than what ever the brunette did next...

Beca kissed Chloe back.

Their kiss soon became heated as Chloe's tongue entered the brunette's mouth without warning. Their tongue wiggled at each other as each fought for dominance.

The redhead was the one who pulled from the kiss needing to supply her lungs with air as their breaths became ragged. Leaving the brunette wanting for more as her head followed Chloe's lips but failed to reconnect them again.

"Whoa! That's one way to clear my head", the brunette joked as she looked into Chloe's eyes through the spectacles that she suspects may belong to a make believe creature living in a pineapple under the sea. And just like clockworks, her alarm goes off.

"Well, time's up!" The redhead said as she slowly stands from Beca's bed but suddenly stopped as she recognized the brunette's alarm tone.

"You dirty little bird!" She accused the brunette as she recognized the first notes of her jam. Her lady jam. Titanium.

Beca reach for her phone to shut the alarm off then returns her attention back to the redhead. Obviously deciding to fuck all of her what ifs and just enjoy the moment.

"Stay," Beca muttered as she pulled the redhead down on top of her to strangle her hips.

The brunette pulled Chloe to her lips once more. Her left hand caressed the redhead's neck as the other went to the redhead's hair and held into the other bella's locks as their kiss changed from want to needy.

The redhead is now cupping the brunette's face, but as their kiss became heated, her hands started to travel to the brunette's neck, to her shoulders, to her arms, and finally groping the brunette's breast over her blue flannel shirt as she felt the brunette's hands slowly travel up under hers. Beca groped Chloe's breasts under her bra causing the redhead to elicit a soft moan inside the brunette's mouth.

But Beca wanted more.

She let her hands travel around Chloe's back to unclasp the redheads bra immediately tugging the hem of the redhead's shirt and pulling it up and off of the redhead. Leaving Chloe naked from the waist up.

Chloe made quick work of Beca's clothes too. Unbuttoning the brunette's plaid shirt without breaking their lips' connection. After removing Beca's top, Chloe worked on Beca's jeans. Quickly retreating a bit from the brunette as she tugged down to remove the brunette's pants. Chloe stands at the foot of Beca's bed admiring how those black bra and panties hugged the brunette's curve in all the right places.

Chloe's hands worked on unbuttoning her own jean shorts and removing her panties, but just as when she's about to tug down the last pieces of clothing on her, she was abruptly stopped by the brunette's voice.

"No." The brunette said. "Leave the on. I wanna fuck you with your shorts and panties on." Beca added.

The brunette's last statement created a shiver run down Chloe's spine settling into a heated pool between her legs.

"Hot and bothered now, aren't we?" Beca teased as Chloe crawled back up to the bed's headboard where the brunette is leaning her back into.

Chloe stranded Beca's lap as they resume their tongue's battle for dominance. Beca placed a gap between them as she reached for the redhead's glasses just to have her hands stopped by the redhead.

"No. I can't see you. I want to see what you'll be doing to me" Chloe pleaded.

"Just feeling what I'm gonna do to you will be hotter, babe. Trust me."

"Okay," and with that, the redhead let Beca take of her glasses putting it gently on the table beside the brunette's bed.

Beca returned her hands into exploring the redhead's body. But this time just maintaining eye contact. Oh, only if Chloe could get pregnant with all the eye sex that Beca has been giving her.

"I want you to just feel everything. I want you to just listen to my voice as I have my way with you. Is that okay?" The brunette asked as she massaged the redheads boobs and tugged on Chloe's nipples punctuating her question.

"Y-yeah." Was all the redhead could muster.

The brunette groped Chloe's left breast as she put her mouth sucking it gently. She then licked Chloe's nipples then played with it with the tip of her tongue rewarding her with a sweet and lingering moan from the redhead.

She now groped Chloe's right breast, her other hand not leaving groping Chloe's left boob. Beca just transferred her mouth from one breast to the other. This time, Beca licked then suck then bit on Chloe's nipples over and over again. This action only rewarded the brunette with a chain of moans and squeals coming from the redhead. Chloe obviously enjoying the mixed pain and pleasure that the brunette is giving her.

Beca only stopped licking and sucking and biting when she felt the redhead's hips grind on hers. She retreated her mouth and stopped her hand's actions.

Chloe felt Beca's left hand slowly travel down her stomach, lightly digging her nails on Chloe's skin as Beca's hands further travelled south. Finally, the brunette's fingers found it's destination inside her jean shorts, underneath her red laced panties, and on Chloe's center.

The brunette gasped as she was greeted by how wet Chloe is.

"B-Beca." Chloe slurred.

"Ssshhhh," was all the brunette said as she let her fingers travel up and down the redhead's slick folds bringing more moisture to Chloe's clit.

"How do you want me to fuck you, love?" The DJ inquired as she continued teasing Chloe's folds dipping her fingers slightly inside the redhead just to retreat her fingers back up to Chloe's sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Fast…" Beca inserted one finger.

"And…" Chloe almost whispers. Another finger went inside Chloe's cunt as the redhead ground her hips on the brunette's hands.

_"HARD!"_ She almost screamed as the brunette unceremoniously shove a third finger inside the redhead immediately building a fast and hard pace.

The DJ let her fingers dance inside the Bella's co-captain's cunt as the redhead throws her head back, eyes shut and mouth open, eliciting a chain of moans as the brunette fuck her just like how she wanted it. The tightness of her jean shorts only adding to the pressure as Beca pumped in and out of her, hard and fast.

Chloe can't deny that Beca was right. Just concentrating on how Beca frantically moves her fingers inside her is enough to drive her closer and closer to the edge. Beca slowly pushed Chloe so the redhead is now laying on her back. The redhead's head is near the bed's foot.

Beca stood on her knees while finger fucking Chloe.

"Open your eyes" the DJ commanded.

"F-Fuck," was all the senior can say as she felt Beca entered her pinky finger inside her. Just to have her eyes met with the sight of Beca touching her own breasts.

Chloe's lust intensified as she watched Beca slowly move her hands to the valley between her own breasts to her own stomach.

"Let go baby. Come for me. Make my fingers smell like you for weeks." Beca demanded.

Chloe's eyes are now transfixed at the DJ as she continued to caress herself. Just as Beca was about to touch where Chloe wants her to touch herself, the redhead head shot her head back closing her eyes shut stretching her neck as far back as it would go and arching her back only to feel wave after wave of orgasm hit her. And boy it sure hit her hard as her body trembles and her breathes became labored.

"Oh my Go- B-B-BECA ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Chloe pants as she comes hard.

It is just when the DJ was about to lean in so her mouth would meet the redhead's bundle of nerves, that Chloe shouts,

"S-S-STOP!", the redhead's hands found Beca's as she forced the brunette to stop her finger's motions. "Please,"

Chloe's gaze was fixed on Beca as she catch her breath while watching the brunette lick her fingers clean. Beca sunk beside Chloe with one hell of a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

By the time Chloe's breath was back to normal, she faced the brunette beside her, licked the shell of the DJ's ear as she whispers in the most seductive way possible,

_"I'm gonna fuck you now, Beca Mitchell."_


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Wait," Beca injected as Chloe pulled the brunette back to the headboard side of the bed so they could lean their backs onto it.

"Ssshhh. Less talking, more fucking." was all Chloe said as she rested her back on the headboard and situated Beca between her legs. Beca's back now leaning in to Chloe's front.

"But I have a – ughhh" Beca's statement was cut off as Chloe moved the brunette's hair to one side and stated kissing the back of Beca's neck while her hands traveled from the DJ's shoulders to her arms to her legs to the inside of her thighs as the redhead spread the DJ's legs apart.

The redhead's right hand then proceeds into teasing the brunette's slick folds as it slowly caresses the DJ's cunt up and down to deliberately moisten the brunette's clit more. Her left hand proceeds on messaging and tweaking the other woman's left breast between her fingers.

Chloe then started to lick the base of Beca's neck to the back of the DJ's ears, ending with a gentle tug by the brunette's earlobe causing the brunette to gasp at the sensation all the while as the redhead's fingers work their magic on her breasts and center.

Beca slightly titled her head to meet Chloe's lips as the redhead inserted two fingers inside of her. Letting the hand, which was previously tweaking the brunette's nipples, now fall to the DJ's clit aiding to increase the rapidly building pleasure inside the freshman.

"Harder." Beca moaned into Chloe's mouth as she let the redhead suck on her tongue while the bella's co-captain pumped her finger in and out of the smaller woman.

Beca broke their frantic kiss as she throw her head back to Chloe's shoulders feeling herself being pulled closer to the edge. Chloe then kissed and swirled her tongue against Beca's neck as she felt the other woman's walls tighten around her fingers. Before Beca wass completely thrown over the edge, Chloe seized all movements.

"What the -" was all the brunette could musters before she heard the redhead speak again.

"Turn around. Lie on your back."

The DJ obeyed as she turned around facing her lover. As soon as the smaller woman's back hit the surface of the bed, Chloe spread Beca's legs wider. The redhead then hanged both of the younger girl's legs on her shoulders allowing her head to be in between the brunette's legs. Chloe then pulled Beca by the hip so as to connect her mouth to the DJ's cunt, lifting the smaller woman by the hips and keeping her there cause the brunette to slightly arch her back to cater to their new position.

Chloe then proceeds to lap up the DJ's cunt up and down the slick folds. When the redhead licked all of Beca's juices, she unceremoniously plunge her tongue deep inside the younger woman's center causing the other bella to whimper from the new sensation.

Beca could feel Chloe's tongue wiggle inside her just as how Chloe battled Beca's own tongue for dominance earlier. But this time, Beca's defeated by how talented Chloe's tongue was.

For fuck's sake, the redhead is tongue fucking her!

The brunette almost acrobaticly arched her back as she desperately tried to put more pressure between Chloe's face and her cunt. She felt the redhead's tongue go in and out of her center and up and down her slick folds. Chloe retreated a bit from Beca's cunt only to command the younger woman to touch herself.

The DJ obeyed as she slowly dragged her fingers between her folds. Finding her clit, she deliberately matched Chloe's tongue's pace with every flick and movement she did with her clit.

Beca and Chloe rocked as one as the redhead held the brunette's hips firmly close to her face as she delve in deeper and wiggled her tongue quicker inside the younger girl.

"Oh my... f-fuck... f-fucking... s-hit... C-Chloe don't stop" the younger girl pleaded to her lover as her fingers and Chloe's tongue continued their movements as they fall in sync with each other.

Beca's body got stiff as orgasm hit her hard.

Just like how she did with Chloe earlier, the redhead did not seized fucking the younger woman even when the brunette removed her fingers from her clit and attached it to the redhead's head for support. The senior did not waste any second as she rubbed the brunette's clit as hard as she could with her thumb, again syncing all the movements with her tongue.

"J-JESUS C-CHRIST C-CHLOE STOP!" The brunette insisted as her body could no longer take the sensation of having been hit by one orgasm after the other. And with one last slow and sensual lick from the brunette's opening up to her clit, Chloe stopped. Letting Beca's hips fall to the bed as a perverted smile ran across the redhead's face.

"Y-You know, we're probably gonna kill each other the next time we do this. I mean, what if no one yells "stop?" Beca said panting.

"Well I'm sure it'll be a good way to go." was all Chloe could respond.

"Y-You think?" Beca shot back sarcastically.

"Yup! Now rest. You still need to study for that math test you have tomorrow." Chloe reminded her sweetly.

"Oh shit! The purpose of that alarm clock was totally defeated."

"Oh shut your face! You knew what's coming to you the moment you set your alarm tone to Titanium."

And before the brunette could muster a clever response to what the redhead had said,

"And no pun intended at that last statement," Chloe quickly added as she kissed the brunette's forehead before they dozed off.


End file.
